1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for reducing the aerodynamic drag of a moving body, such as a vehicle, truck or trailer body, as it travels through air whereby the dynamic characteristics of the fluid air can exert a significant amount of drag force particularly in the area adjacent the rear of such a moving body. These drag forces are especially significant when the trailing end of the moving body has large planar surfaces which are perpendicular to the direction of movement of the body thereby presenting a fairly blunt surface facing rearwardly.
The general classification of the apparatus of the present invention includes any auxiliary structure designed to be attached to a moving body to reduce aerodynamic drag forces exerted thereon during movement through air. Such added structures are adapted to be positioned extending along various surfaces of a vehicle while moving to enhance the aerodynamic characteristics thereof. Various types of air foils or deflector panels have been utilized for this specific purpose in order to increase vehicle speed and, most particularly in recent years, lower the fuel costs for propelling a body such as a truck or truck and trailer along the highway at a given speed. These air flow control devices normally are attached to the rear portion of a truck, trailer, van or any other generally blunt shaped bodies in such a manner as to be create a good air seal between the aerodynamic panels and the moving body in order to enhance the aerodynamic advantages thereof. The configuration of the present invention provides a novel structure attachable to the rear of a moving body for reducing aerodynamic drag which is easily deployed to significantly encourage usage.
The present invention includes one embodiment where fully automatic deployment is possible. With this configuration, the operator only need deploy the two vertically extending panel to deploy the entire drag reducing apparatus. The deployment of these two vertical panels can be performed manually or by remote or any otherwise powered means. Also the apparatus of the present invention include certain embodiments which are fully usable with trucks or trailers having vertically extending locking bars which have heretofore been rendered unworkable or of limited function by attachment of a drag reducing apparatus to the rear of such vehicles or trailers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous designs have been utilized and patented for reducing drag on moving vehicles most of which are usable with respect to larger commercial trucks and trailers. With these types of moving bodies the aerodynamic drag problem is particularly significant and the number of miles driven per year is large thereby greatly increasing the cost savings achievable in fuel consumption. Examples of such patents for reducing vehicle drag are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,808 patented Jul. 28, 1987 to A. Bilanin on a "Vehicle Drag Reducer"; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,923,349 patented Aug. 22, 1933 to P. B. Wolverton on a "Vacuum Breaker"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,146,297 patented Feb. 7, 1939 to A. Huet on a "Wind Deflector And Brake"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,569,983 patented Oct. 2, 1951 to A. Favre on an "Aircraft Wing Flap With A Leading Edge Roller"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,754 patented Nov. 28, 1961 to H. W. Shumaker on a "Rear End Wind Deflector For Vehicles"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,285 patented Jun. 26, 1973 to A. Kuethe on a "Boundary Layer Control Of Flow Separation And Heat Exchange"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,363 patented Dec. 4, 1973 to A. Kuethe on a "Control Of Noise And Instabilities In Jet Engines, Compressors, Turbines, Heat Exchangers And The Like"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,586 patented Jul. 27, 1976 to W. Saunders on a "Drag Reducer For Land Vehicles"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,797 patented Dec. 28, 1976 to J. Kirsch et al and assigned to Systems, Science and Software on an "Airvane Device For Bluff Vehicles And The Like"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,883 patented Jan. 17, 1978 to S. Meinecke et al and assigned to Walter Selden Saunders on a "Wind Deflector Configuration"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,874 patented Apr. 1, 1980 to L. Janssen et al and assigned to Volkswagenwerk Aktiengesellschaft on a "Vehicle Rear Window Arrangement"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,787 patented Jul. 29, 1980 to F. Chain on a "Drag Reducing Apparatus"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,640 patented Mar. 24, 1981 to N. Wiley and assigned to Rudkin-Wiley Corporation on a "Drag Reducer For Land Vehicles"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,641 patented Mar. 24, 1981 to E. Keedy on a "Vehicle Drag Reducer"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,865 patented Feb. 28, 1984 to E. Crompton, Jr. on a "Vehicle Sway Damper"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,074 patented May 29, 1984 to B. Scanlon on "Vehicular Airfoils"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,380 patented Apr. 2, 1985 to M. Sankrithi on a "Truck Afterbody Drag Reducing Device"; and Canadian Patent No. 1079772 patented Jun. 17, 1980 on an "Air Flow Deflector For Use At The Rear Of Heavy Vehicles"; and French Patent No. 556,883; and French Patent No. 76 30042; and German Patent No. 150582; and German Patent No. 200323.